Internet commerce has changed many ways that businesses sell products to consumers. That being said, consumers still travel to box stores to purchase a majority of merchandise. In box stores, the merchandise is typically displayed on a shelf with a price. The prices are usually printed on a piece of paper that is updated based on sales or overall changes in prices. Changing prices printed on pieces of paper in box stores may be cumbersome and inefficient.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.